Liquid crystal display devices are widely used in large displays such as television sets and small displays such as cell phones. Higher value-added devices will now be required and their development is moving forward. In recent years, attention is attracted to the development of low power consumption liquid crystal display devices, in terms of the increase in interest in global environment and improvement in convenience of mobile devices.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which the refresh rate needed to display a moving image is differentiated from the refresh rate needed to display a still image in order to reduce the power consumption of a liquid crystal display device.